ve Ludwig! please knock
by ships everyboody
Summary: Germany walks in on Felicia doing what ?And same goes for Italy walking in on germany tending to paper work ?all in the basement . But how will Romano , the bad touch trio and Roman empire with Germania react ? All in this delicious one shot ... and don't worry they use a condom ! Germany X Fem italy and big hints of spamono


Ve~ ludwig ! Please knock !

Smuty gerfemita

Felicia X Ludwig

Germany X Fem! Italy

Gerita

Disclaimer : I do not own hetalia

Felicia's POV

I checked the doors , locked . I look at the windows , covered with curtains !

I walk in to Ludwig's room and I close the door , the sent of wurst , beer and after shave is in the air .

I walk over the book case and take out one of my books called ' feminine: how to take care your body ' . Ludwig never touched it and when he saw it he blushed and walked away ve ~ it was so cute when he did that ! He tried many times to tell me to move it but I don't .

Well I was home alone and I had about half an hour , it's perfect to do it now . I got the book out and opened it , in it was my vibrator that France got me after he talked to me about sex !

I grabbed the massager , stripped off my pants , pantys and bra only leaving one of Germany's big black tank tops !and got on luddys bed and I got on my stomach ,spread my legs out . I turned on the massager on the lowest level , and sunk my face in the firm pillow and I take in a great smell of ludwig . I let my hair out of its 2 braids and ran my hands through my hair , I let out a moan and got on my elbows and grinded on the vibrator . Letting out little pants , but in my imagination ludwig was playing with my clit as he ran his tongue a cross my tit running up to my collar bone and neck as he nibbled and bit down hard . " G-germany oh " I yelled out .

" ve~ Ohh ludwig , I-it feels so good " I managed to get out while I was panting " oh , oh ve harder "! I turned my vibrator on the highest level ,as I was reaching my climax the door shot open .

Ludwig's POV

I was trying to open the front door , but it was locked hmmm . That's new , I unlocked the door and heard screaming and my name being moaned? Oh NO ,Italy must be getting tortured !

I got my walther pistol from my holster on my suspenders , and walked to the source of the noise . My room ?

I bust through the door , looked around for the intruder . It's probably England ,and I rushed over to the bed where Felicia was panting and shaking ,her breath was deep .

"V-ve ludwig ! Um ummm get out NOW , umm please " she said out of breath

" are you ok Italien "? That's when I heard the slight hum and she was all alone ... Oh Mein gott how could I be so oblivious ! She was -ahem - stimulating herself , in Mein bed ? "Ve~ ludwig please don't be mad , it's its just..." She didn't finish as she flipped on her back leaned up on the bed frame hugging her knees .

Felicia's POV

Oh no , oh no , this is bad ... I think . I managed with the rest of my ability to spit out "Ve~ ludwig please don't be mad , it's its just..." I . Can't . Tell . Him .

He would be mad at me and he would kick me out and not make pasta for me ! " oh , Oh italia I can't be mad at you , but why in my bed "? He looked at me with a confused grin as his blue eyes begged for the truth . " uuuummmm ok it's because , ( takes huge breath ) beacuse the smell of you and the thought of you umm nude made me feel weird down there , so I asked big brother France why I feel this way and he said that I was feeling attracted to you in a special way and this vibrator thing should help if ever get the tingle again "! I said it so fast and not to mention my Italian accent made it harder to understand

" ( another deep breath ) AAANNNNDDD I asked when and where to do it , to make myself happy ! he said in your bed and when your not home ! Ve ~"

Germany's POV

Of course France had to do with this he always does , but I see Feli's brown orbs are starting to tear up. I can feel the redness on my face and my cock starting to tent up against my boxers .

" well ... Umm -ahem- Felicia I am umm yea I think I " I couldn't really think of any thing to say and if I did I couldn't even speak ! Feli leaned up more just to see the covers fall . She was wearing one of my old black tank tops with ... Nothing else on.

I bit my lip trying not to look but her but her C sized Breast where perking out of the big tank top . I sat down on the bed and hung my head down low .

I heard a whimper as she wiped a tear off of her cheek , I looked up and saw that she was indeed crying and she managed to say " you must be disgusted by me ! And your going to never talk to me and hate me "! She said with angst . " no , no , feli ! I umm pleasure m-my self to " i said shameingly I looked down and started to gnaw on my lip again . "To what "? She said with a curious face . Oh gott no , this will be interesting .i like whips and chains , and discipline with bondage , not nice stuff .

And to think about Felicia while I jerked off ,

( in thought ) " ve~ lud-I mean master , what have I done to get such punishment you said you weren't mad "! I had her on a black leather leash and her hands hand cuffed to the office desk in my basement . She was wasn't wearing nothing but a pair of cat ears and blindfold , I had a riding crop in my hand and I was wearing a military cap with black leather jeans and had polished black boots . I was walking around the cold room and stopped to where she was bending down and raised my crop in the air bringing it down full speed on her ass making a cracking sound as She shrieked.

" Earth to ludwig " feli said and waving her hand in front of my face , nocking me out of my fantasy .

" oh , um hi " I said waking up from my daydream .

"I'm going to go to make some pasta "! She said getting up , the tank top showing half of her bottom . She gets her pantys and walks out of the room .

After I heard her getting the out the pasta I got up from the bed and walked to the door of my study " Felicia I'm going to be working on very important files , ok ? I vant you to knock before you come in " I walked downstairs in to my office where I take care of paperwork for me and Felicia most of the time .

It had a mahogany desk with three drawers on each Side , with a fire place and no windows . Well it was in the basement , the brick floor was cold but I had a bear skin rug by the fireplace .

I turned on the light switch , I heard pitter patter and my Doberman blitz walked over to me .

" go to Italy , blitz " I said calmly as I stoked his head , the black dog walked out into the hall way and up the stairs .

" Ve ~ blitzy , your such a cute puppy "! I chuckled knowing that blitz could kill a man , it took a lot for the dog to trust feli but now they cuddle on my couch watching soap operas.

I closed the door and walked over to my desk , pulling out the chair and sitting down .

Felicia's pov

" Ve ~ blitzy your such a cute puppy "! I saw blitz walk upstairs from taking a siesta in douitsu's office on the super soft doggie pillow , ve I know it's soft Because I fell asleep on there one scary thunder storm night and luddy was working on important files after he was done he carried me to bed !

Ludwig's POV

Ok one more signature ! And ... I'm done . I lifted my head sighing I'm finished ! I got up and turned on the natural gas powered fireplace , the once dark space was filled with a warm fire . I stretched my arms out and let out a yawn , I'm tired but I'm feeling quite ... Quite horny .

I walk back over to my desk and get a key from the top drawer and unlock the mysterious drawer .

In it I had many bad magazines well and not to mention the German erotica . I grabbed one mag and walked over to the fine black leather chair couch thing I got it was next to the fire place , I threw the magazine down on the chair . I was taking off my jacket and all I was wearing was black tank top and suspenders with my regular training pants on. I zipped my pants down and took my cock out of my pants roughly jerking on it . My German foot long getting stiffer as I grabed the mag and plopped on the chair . Stroking with speed I slowly opened the first magazine , sports illustrated . I flipped through the magazine finding semi nude women .

Felicia's POV

I woke up to find that I fell asleep on the dinning table , I walked over to see that I must of turned the heat off . I took the lid off the pasta pot and the steam rolled out revealing yummy pasta ! Ve ~

I got the Alfredo sauce out and poured it in and mixed it all up!

Then I got two bowls and I put some yummy pasta in both ! I walked down stairs and opened the door to see my Ludwig lounging on a black chair .

And he has his head back , looking at a magazine , one of his hands stroking something ... Oh dear he's umm jacking off .

Ok well he told me to knock so what should I do ? You should help him , whispered my concousnous !Do I love him , Yes . Will you be willing to maybe give up your virginity ? I think he's the one ! Well what are you waiting for go and help him ! Said my concousnous . I put the pasta silently on his desk and tip toed over to him

Germany's POV

I vas so close , well the strokes got faster and I felt complete euphoria . I heard little scuffs on the ground , hhhhmmm it must be blitz . Wait the door was closed, I shake off the thought and give in one more stroke before I release . I gave a grunt and bit my lip as the sticky hot liquid squirted out of me ." Ve ~ " !I open one of my eyes to see Felicia looking at me with my cum On her face .

She took her finger through the white substance and licked it off her finger . " Ve ~ luddy it tastes ... Good "! I was stunned my face was burning from blushing so hard and I was partially stunned from what Italy just did . " I-Italy Please knock !" I whispered " but Germany I want to help you "! She put her puppy dog eyes and begged , how could I say no ? " errr ok "? It sounded like I was trying to convince my self .

Felicia's POV

" errr ok "? As soon as I heard him say that I rapped my small hands on his German wurst , he let out slight moan . Is this his first time ? I slide my hand up and then down , up down , up , and down . I was watching my movements intently , France told me what to do but I can't remember !

. " vhat are you doing " he said " oh ... I um " I really don't know what to do . I was biting my lip , trying not to cry .

" Ve ~ umm ... I don't know "

I looked down feeling ashamed

" umm ja take me I-in your hand then -ahem- suck and lick , and vhen I have enough I will show you vhats next ok ?"

He leaned back into the chair . He actually looks comfortable ! So I grab his cock in my hand and start rubbing I lean over more and lick the tip , he opens his eyes showing a feel of pleasure . Then I take his head in my mouth and I swirl my tongue . Then I deep throat his cock Ve~

Douitsu's POV

I was truthfully amazed , she took at least 6-7 inches on her first try ! But then she took her mouth away and gave my cock a lick , nipping playfully . Well here go's nothing

, " ok , you can stop " she stops bobbing her head and looks up at me smiling

. " vell here " I stand up off the chair then I pick her up and put her on the bear skin rug . We are sitting on the furry surface .

" here stay right here and don't move I have a few things to get "! I get up quickly run up the stairs , and into my bed room I get the lube from my sock drawer then some blankets .

Italy's POV

I was so happy when he came back with the blankets and lube and set them down right next to us . " ok , I want to make sure that you want to do this and if you don't that's perfectly ok "! He said with intent , I grabbed his shoulders and brought him in for a kiss . Once our lips met I could tell I was ready . We kissed until we were out of breath " ve ~ I have one thing to ask you , do you love me ?" I asked as I took off my shirt letting him see my bra , before I made pasta I put on some clothes."Italy , I love you more than anyone , you have been there for me vhen I'm mad and sad , you have accepted the stuff I did in the past and you accept and know that even though it may not look like it when I see you , you make me

The happiest country in the world " he said his eyes tearing up " Ich liebe dich" I smiled and looked at him . Right now he was not thinking of war or paper work he was thinking about , me . " ve ~ Germany , ti amo ! I love you more than pasta , and I am willing to give up my virginity for you , and I'm glad it's you , do you know why "? I said giving him an Eskimo kiss . " vhy "? He said raising an eye brow ." es ist, weil Ich liebe dich "

( it's because I love you )

Ludwig's pov

"es ist, weil Ich liebe dich" I vas so honored that she said that ,my love learning my language , well it was kinda choppy I still am so proud of her saying that ! I cupped her face with my hands and gave her a short kiss before I started kissing her neck . Rolling my tongue across her neck , " Ve~" she squeaked . I bit down lightly ," ve~ Germany that tickles "! She chuckled . I stopped and took off my black tank top , only leaving my suspenders and pants . Slipping both articles of clothing off , just in Mein black boxers . She took her bra . Her creamy colored breasts rolled out of the bra and she noticed me practically eye humping her . She was so beautiful !

Feli's POV

Dio mio he had abs , well what am I going to do ? I'm not that hot , will he not like my body ? I wrap my arms around my legs and hide my face " feli vhats wrong "? I heard I shook my head . " Italy , please tell me vhats wrong " , I lift my head up " I'm afraid -sniffle- that you will not think I'm pretty , I mean your very handsome and I-I'm just average " I burry my head in my face again trying to restrain my tears .

I felt him right next to me , " Italy , you are not average , to me you are the most beautiful woman in the world , more beautiful than any thing to me , the way you are always happy . You have a very beautiful body , please never think down on your self !" I looked up at him smiling and he was smiling back .

" well what do we do next Germany "? I asked

Luddys POV

Oh hmmm what do we do next ? " here lay down " she laid down on the rug her hair sprawling out . " ok ready "? I asked I really vant to go all the way with her , I don't want to do it against her will . " Ve~ ready " she giggled , ok first I take off her pants . Her red laced pantys looking very soft , I brought my hand down and touched the silky soft surface . I lean down and take hold of the cloth with my teeth and pull it off of her . After drop the pantys I see her womanhood .

She has a very beautiful body , but now I get to see what she tastes like . I slowly open her legs and get a good look . Smirking I look up to see Italy blushing like a tomato . I lean down , licking her . My hand comes up and I start rubbing her clit ." Ve~ ohhhhh ludwig , t-this is way betttter than the vibrator "! Moaned feli , she bucked her hips . Wow am I this good ?

I roll my tongue across her , then I feel slender fingers gliding through my hair letting my slicked back blonde locks free . " oh mio Dio, oh Ludwig, ti amo , Ti AMO !" Moaned the country who I was eating out , she bucked her hips more . Grinding into my warm mouth , my tongue running against her clit . She's so close , I have to hold her down ! " vvveeeeeee~~ " I felt a warm liquid come from her , I lick up the sweet warm cum from her . I lean up to see my lover still laying down , shaking from having an great oragasm . " ok ready for more "? She opens her eyes wide " more , there's more "! She gave me a genuine italy smile . She nods opening her legs up again . I lean over to grab my lube " so , will I be your first "? Said Felicia looking curious .

Well , she's not . My first was at a party , I don't even know her name I bit my lip looking down "no your not , I'm sorry feli , I didn't even know her name it w-was at a party and I was drunk " I look down feeling shamed ." Well that's good , because i don't know what to do " she gave me a grin .

Feli's POV

" ok umm , I'm going to ... Ugh ja "

He said as he coated his member in the slick lube .

He neared me , leaning over .

" it might hurt a bit , but trust me it vill feel better "

He put on a condom ,Then he entered his head , It felt weird and it kinda hurt .

I bit my lip as he moved it in more .

I felt blood nearing as I gnawed at my lip .

" here " he put his hand up to my mouth and I hesitantly bit it as the pain neared again .

" ok tell me vhen I can move "

The pain flittered away and I nodded my head .

He moved back and went back in very slowly , I felt the pleasure . And my hips bucked against ludwig .

Somewhere in heaven ( or hell )

" Nein , that little Italian girl suduced

My boy " germania said to Roman Empire as they witnessed what was going on between there kin .

" hahahaha she does have my blood , but what did happen ? I thought germany was a ' saint '"?

Romulus said taking a sip of wine .

" ja , I guess Zhat doesn't matter any more ."

" yea it reminds me when we used to rut , you where so " " NEIN , -ahem- let's not talk about Zhat "

" ok , ok I just hope that your boy will take care of Feliciana "

" vhat ? Of course he vill "

Ludwig's POV

I was thrusting into italy faster , harder .

She was moaning in ecstasy , I leaned over her and kissed her .

I could feel the thrusts getting faster and not in a rhythm .

Italy bucked her hips ,

" Ve , Ti amo , "

She dug her claws through my back , grasping for traction .

As we where close she tried not to scream

" jou , -pant - jou can scream my name -pant -" I said in between thrusts .

I felt her stiffen as she climaxed , screaming " TI AMO LUDWIG , TI AMO , TI AMO "

I felt a wave over me as I cummed , I grunted as I rode out my oragasm .

So I don't crush her I rolled off her and on to my back still feeling wunderbar .

" Ve , that -pant - was better than France said it would be " she whispered

" ja Zhat vas wunderbar , Ich liebe dich " I said as I cuddled with her wrapping her with my strong arms .

" Ti amo , heh you should know already I screamed it " she said giggling as she snuggled back into me .

Up stairs :p

" KESESESESES , hahaha my Bruder got some "! The awesome prussia announced to spain , and France .

" hhhhmmm amour is in the air , she asked me to teach her about amour a few days ago , who knew mon amour italie was a screamer "? France giggled sipping at some wine

" mmmhhhh I'm just happy she made some pasta before making love , I'm hungry " Spain said as he slurped some noodles .

Just then the front door slammed and Romano I walked in steaming .

" come on tomato-bastard lets go home , you called you should be ready " romano grabbed spain by the arm and started trying to drag him .

" wait let me have another bowl of yummy pasta "! Spain wined as romono let go

" my sorella was here , WHERE IS SHE YOU BASTARDS . This is her pasta "! Lovi screamed

" she was making sweet , sweet amore with germany " France said with a grin

" kese she was a screamer "Gilbert laughed making that loud laugh

Romano stopped ,He felt the anger flow through him .

" lovi "? Spain asked very worried .

Lovi started shaking , turning redder than a tomato .

" I ... AM ... GOING TO KILL THE POTATO BASTARD ! Where Is he "? Romano bellowed .

Prussia cowered not even his awesomeness could Stan this Italians glare ,

" down-n st-stairs "France said shaking , Romano ran down the stair growling .

Spain and prussia chased after him .

Once they where down Romano got tackled down by spain .

" my dear lovi , calm down . She is ok " spain flipped Romano over on his back and kissed him .

" I'm going to warn my bro " Prussia said jumping over the couple . " let her go , she's a big girl and any way germany is smart and reliable he will be good for her " spain whispered

" don't -huff - I won't bother them , she . She's ok with the potato bastard , I just want to check up on her " spain and Romano got up and prussia lead them to germanys office .

I walked in to a very dark room besides a fire that is going , I look around for my sister and that bastard .

I see them laying on a bear skin rug , the scent of sex is apparent .

Germany had a small smile as he held italy very protectively as they cuddled .

The covers covered the vital regions of them both .

" they look so peaceful " spain said as prussia and him walked out of the room .

Leaving Romano ,

" you know , there a match made in heaven " said a very familiar voice .

"Si , I know "

In the morning

Italy's POV

I woke up really slowly , yawning .

I stretched my arms , and I found that germany was still sleeping . His arms wrapped around my waist , I cuddled back against him as I tried to go back to sleep .

" Guten Morgen meine - yawn - Guten Morgen meine Liebe " germany said as he leaned up, stretching his arms .

"buongiorno amore mio " I answered back , wrapping back around him .

I felt the covers slip off as got up .

" er , Felicia jour naked , not t-that I mind , it's just . Put some clothes on before you go upstairs ja "

I nodded as I gathered my clothes

" Ve , I'm going to take a shower ," I said as I walked out .


End file.
